Last Night
by NancyErin
Summary: SPOILER ALERT - The morning after…. Got inspired by the Season 5 Promo for another naughty one-shot! Hope you like!


Title: Last night

Author: NancyErin

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Lovely Kate Beckett and ruggedly handsome Richard Castle belong to Andrew Marlowe and Terri Edda. Life's unfair :o( lol

Summary: SPOILER ALERT - The morning after…. Got inspired by the Season 5 Promo for another naughty one-shot! Hope you like!

* * *

PS. For my Followers, please note that I haven't forgotten about _Katie and Rick. _I'm busy working on the next chapters! Hopefully I'll get an update out soon! Just stay with me! Summer has been treating me nicely! lol

* * *

A/N: I couldn't find any beta on last minute call, so any typos and grammar mistakes are all mine since English isn't my mother tongue. I read it over numerous times though… *sigh* My apologies

* * *

_I only want you_

Those four words kept echoing through his mind repeatedly ever since Beckett had spoken them last night. He barely managed to catch a couple of hours of sleep. She still had her eyes closed and her regular breathing told him that she was far off from this world yet. He let out a brief content sigh, feeling her frame nestled against his. Cozily, so casual… as if it were the most normal thing for them. Something he had longed for desperately the past four years. It still seemed like a dream to him. However Beckett was currently resting by his side naked and so beautiful by the soft sunrays filtering through the curtains that lightly crossed her features. She was here, in his arms.

Last night was like a haze to him. Everything came out of nowhere, so hurried, so unreal and yet he could feel the delicate skin right beneath the palm of his hands, holding onto her for dear life. He never wanted to let go of her ever again.

Last night had been the best of his life. All he needed to hear were those four words and she had his heart. Truthfully she had always had it. From the first day he laid eyes on her. His heart belonged to her, only her.

Then after all the love making and amazing sex she confessed something else.

_I love you_

She had whispered right before drifting into sleep in his secure embrace. His breath had been caught in his throat for the split of a second. Kate Beckett was a tough cookie. She was a well trained NYPD detective who knew very well how to take care of herself, but somehow, the way she had curled herself into his arms last night made him feel very protective over her. If only he could take all the bad things from her. Whether it was by giving her mother back or Captain Montgomery and everything else that had slowly destroyed her life, he would in a heart beat. Sadly there was only so little he could do. All he had to give her was his love, a shoulder to cry on, an arm to lean on, as well as a hand to hold onto. She wasn't alone on this, she never had been, and she finally came to realization to it last night.

He was glad she did. Happy even, because his life without her was just… a very deep emptiness. A hole in his heart and his soul. Never in his life had he felt about someone the way he felt about her. Her strength, her passion for her job, her beauty… were the things that attracted him to her, despite her utterly – and sometimes annoying – stubbornness. His life had resolved around hers twenty-four seven.

When she hadn't wanted him, he had tried to move on… live life without her, but it wasn't the same. His heart still ached, and every time he would close his eyes he only saw her. She was in his thoughts during the day and in his dreams during the night. And as if this weren't enough she also was part of his fantasies. Hell, she was even in his books. Not a day would go by without him thinking _What is she doing now? Is she all right? What if…? Maybe I should give her a call…_

So last night, when she crossed the threshold of his spacious loft and told him she only wanted him, it took him a second or two to actually grasp her words. She wanted him and nobody else. Although he always felt very flattered about women hanging on either side of his arms, having Kate Beckett next to him was something completely different. Good different. He was curious to know what attracted her to him. It sure wasn't the money. His haunting good looks? His witty charm? He truly didn't even know… Besides that was the last thing on his mind yesterday before his lips claiming hers as his own.

Pushing her up against that door and having her respond to each any ever kiss, bite, prod and touch was all he needed to know from her. She really wanted him and he was going to let her have him. First though he still needed to check up on that scar that once had her almost pulled out of his life. He couldn't bare the thought of it… a life without her. It hurt just to think about it, but she was very much alive. Her hand clutched his against her chest as both reminisced the day where he had confessed his love for her. Yes, he was in love with her. So so very much…

Their first hasty and fierce kiss slowed down casually until they showed the affection and love they felt for each other. As her hand glided into his and started to pull him towards his bedroom. He wordlessly followed her.

Although the loft was empty, his mother and his daughter being gone for the weekend, he thought it necessary and gave the door a soft knock with the back of the heels, letting it shut behind them. He instantly attacked her again with a languish kiss that literally took all the air out of her. Their make out session started getting out of hand. Ten feet away stood the bed so, with her legs tightly wrapped around his hips, he had carried her across the room where he gently laid her onto the soft mattress. He had soon made quick work of her undergarments. He took a second or two to admire her amazing body and those endless long legs, trailing kisses as he went from the inside of her ankles up to her lips. The wet spots his tongue and mouth left on her body raised goose bumps down her spine as she lightly shivered in his arms.

Undressing and kissing her was enough to get him aroused. He was pretty much sure that she could feel his erection press against her inner thigh. The friction of her naked body and his silky boxer short was driving him crazy so he quickly discarded the last confinement to the floor. Protection was essential and once that one was covered, he quickly hovered over her body, relieved when she welcomed him between her legs. His arms were both framing her face on either side and keeping leverage above her body as to not crush her as their eyes locked briefly. His head dove to the crook of her neck, sucking fervently against her hot skin as he pushed himself into her steadily. Her sharp inhale stopped him halfway and waited for her muscles to give in around him.

"Sorry…" he breathed erratically because he was having a hard time taking it slow. He wanted her, all of her, and he felt bad about not having any control over his emotions. His need for her increased by every inch he glided into her warmth. He felt almost ashamed about it, but his dream just had come true. And reality was even better than his dreams. She was lying here beneath him, ready to give herself to him; all of herself.

When he locked eyes again with her, she was smiling up at him. He loved that smile so much. Could there be a hint of shyness in it, as well as on her cheeks. The last straw for him was when she nervously bit on her lower lip.

"Don't do that, Kate", he groaned and stole a languish kiss from her that left them both breathless. As they parted he caught her gaze once more before working on his first thrust. She bit her lip again. Her eyes closed and her legs spread some more allowing him to go deeper and faster, so he settled for a comfortable pace for both of them, just so that they could both relish into this exquisite feeling of being one. Working together. They were so used to in. So in sync. This was no different, they blindly and wordlessly knew what the other wanted, needed, lusted. "Kate"

His voice was so hoarse from his arousal. Eventually they would have the time to explore more, but right now he longed to come to an end and he needed Kate with him. Instinctively Kate knew what was about to come as she needed to let him know that she was in the same place as he was. She brought up her knees to tie them at his back, changing yet again the angle, sending him deep into her tight channel. He felt the tip of his erection hit right up against her cervix, which after a couple of well placed thrust was his undoing as his orgasm hit him full force. He stilled deep within her as his cock's release washed over him, throbbing hard inside of her.

"Rick!" she moaned when she felt his fingers pressuring up against her nerve of bundles between their bodies. "Oh God!"

He smiled devishly as he had her right where he wanted and needed her. A couple of quick flicks around her clit and a few hard and deep thrusts later, got Kate pulled over the edge as her body convulsed harshly around him. He caught her, got her, whispering words of love against her ear as she came undone beneath him.

When her recent high slowly started to fade, he rolled them together to the side, worried about his weight squeezing her too much. They rested, steadily regaining their regular breathing together. Each was listening to the other's heartbeat which was slowly returning to normal. Neither said a word and neither knew why. Silence was all that surrounded them. He placed a loving kiss atop of her head. She still smelled like cherries. He gathered that she really must like that shampoo.

They continued with round two and three throughout the night with a break between each session. Neither said much. They didn't need to anyway. It was just them… together… finally. Both getting to know one another on a whole new level.

Now, hours later, he woke to the most beautiful sight ever: a sleeping Kate Beckett. Then, when he opened his eyes again, he found the bed beside him empty. He was on alert but he heard shuffling coming from out the door so a heavy weight had been lifted of his chest right away. She soon later entered the bedroom again clad in one of his white dress shirts that gave away far too much of skin and legs. His heart did a handful of flip flops within his chest.

"Hey" she greeted him almost shyly before she sat down on the bed and handed him his cup of coffee.

"Hey… Isn't that usually my job? To provide you with daily caffeine?"

Her smile grew wider. "You're welcome…"

He took a sip of his warm coffee, "So…" he paused briefly, "It wasn't a dream…"

She knew what he was referring to.

"No" Kate replied and seemed to avoid making eye contact with him. It still felt quite unreal to both of them and it might take some time to actually live through this first experience. "You liked it?" She albeit couldn't help herself from asking.

"Yeah" He wasn't sure where her question even came from, but right now she looked so adorable and all he wanted to do was to kiss her.

"Me too" Kate sighed, leaned it and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

His right hand caught the back of her head instantly, holding it into place because he needed to kiss her. He needed to make sure that she was actually here, for real… That he was fully awake and aware that Kate Beckett wanted him, was kissing him and that the three times they had had sex the previous night wasn't just an overactive imagination of his.

"Castle…"

"Oh, so now we're back to Castle? Last night…"

She gave him her usual death glare. "Shut up!"

"Okay!"

Their bantering was still going strong. He liked that, and hopefully they could keep it going in the future.

"I want you to know that I gave my resignation."

"What? I beg your pardon, you what? Why? Why would you do that? You're Kate Beckett! Come on!" he exclaimed in utter disbelieve.

Kate sighed, "I know that…but… this job… did you see where it got me? What it took from me? I don't know how much more I can take. For now… I just want one thing…" At his confused expression she added, "You… "

"Kate…" he sighed in search for words, but from the look in her eyes he knew better. This was something she wanted. It was subject for another conversation and apparently they weren't going to have it now. Instead she set her coffee mug next to his on the night stand before cuddling herself against his body. It was shortly after seven A.M. and they had the whole day ahead of them with nothing much to do. In fact they had an entire lifetime ahead of them and both were very much looking forward to it.

* * *

_The happy End_


End file.
